Scotty Adams
Scott William Adams '''(born May 17, 1988) is an Australian professional wrestler currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance where he performs under the ring name '''Scotty Adams. Early Life Born in the (now closed) PANCH hospital in Preston, the early days of his life (from the ages of 0-4) aren't well-known or documented, but mainly consisted of him living within an apartment complex in Hawthorn Street, Coburg (something he admitted in his book 'Memoirs of an Icon' played a part in him choosing to reside in apartments most of his touring life) with his mother and step-dad, both of whom are lower-middle class citizens who worked as volunteers at homeless shelters (something that Scotty stated inspired him to create the 'Adams Shelter' in 2013), whilst having their own issues with drugs and alcohol. Issues that caused him to be taken out of their care and put into the care of the state, being placed into a 'Foster home' in Heidelberg at first, then moved from there to Montmorency when he was 7 --- after an arson lit by one of the other people at the unit razed the home to the ground (Scotty managed to escape with only smoke inhalation issues). It was here that Scotty first found out about wrestling, having seen a DVCW event on the Television, where Damon Baker (a man who Scotty credits as being an influence on aspects of his own style, at least early on in his career) defeated Mark Imerson for the Diamond Creek Championship. This was while he was still more focused on being an "A" student at school; not entirely certain on what he wanted to be when he was growing up, although he knew he wanted to do something in the sports field (as he was a solid basketball player, having captained the school team at Reservoir West Primary school around this time), though a combination of him moving house to Preston and at the same time, moving schools to Lower Plenty Primary School meant that he would have to again re-adjust. It was due to this move that he got the opportunity to meet Ryan Jamison, who at the time, was considered one of the best young wrestling prospects in the entire state (#5 in the state, #23 in the nation), who would become one of the biggest influences behind him starting to commit more to wrestling than any other sport --- although he would continue his basketball and soccer aspirations (believing that wrestling was still a 'Plan B' at best, at this point in life). In school, he was still a "study freak" as they called him; would consistently be in the top 1-3 of his class in most subjects, whilst also partaking in some "advanced" classes to not just prepare him for high school, but also university, whilst also continuing to be a solid sports star in basketball (averaging 4.1 PPG, 10.4 RPG and 5.2 APG as a defensive-minded centre), and beginning to 'dip his toes' into the wrestling scene, although he would miss out on making the wrestling team for the 1997 Victorian Wrestling Cup season by one spot (he would finish ranked #9 when the team consisted of the top 8), which was partly owing to the fact that he had amassed a 4-1-5 record in 10 regular season matches (including a loss to Chad Golwick, who was the #18 prospect in the state at the time). He would eventually make the team as a reserve when Aiden Phelps got injured in a 'tune-up' match. During the cup, he would amass a record of 3-0-1, which was good enough to be ranked #2 in his school (behind Ryan) and elevate LPPS to the quarter finals, where although he would win his match against Oscar Ellison, his school would lose the tie to Horsham Primary 5-3, eliminating them from the competition. During this period of time, he would start to become frustrated and agitated with lack of home stability; the distance he had from his family that had begun to build up inside of him; the first signs of him beginning to falter in school. Issues that were only compounded by the bullying he was suffering around this time (bullying that he had been masking by entering wrestling), which meant that he become more disillusioned with school; began to simply find himself wanting to escape rather than engage with his work. As such, his grades began to slightly fall --- he would start getting a few "C"s and at one point, even only managed to get 31/50 on a maths test (he hadn't gotten less than 42 before that) --- whilst his demeanour changed from the cheerful; friendly persona that he had been known for, to one that was more of a 'loner', isolated and barely interacting with people. Although he would perk back up later in the year (aided by the fact that he was still starring on the soccer pitch, and on the basketball court), his grades were still below the "A" standard he had set for himself; he was still somewhat 'reclusive' when it came to social interactions. That would continue through the next two years, although he would 'open up' and allow a few selected people into his deep sanctum (including Ryan and Matt Benell), though he would still be an intergial part of the wrestling program (making the 1998 Victorian Cup runner-up squad as the #5 wrestler *season record 6-1-3, cup record 6-0-1*, as well as the 1999 Cup semi-finalist squad as the #1 option (mainly due to Ryan getting injured three bouts into the season) *season record 9-1-0, cup record 4-1-1* and continuing to be known as the "study freak" by teachers and friends alike, as well as attaining the nickname "The walking Encyclopedia" due to just how deep and well-versed his knowledge base was. In fact, he was ranked as the #2 student in the entire school on the "testing scale" they ran at the time (an internal means to track student's progress, as no state standardised format of testing existed at the time), further enhancing his reputation in that regard (something he would state in 'Memoirs of an Icon' was owing to the fact that he felt like ht needed *something* to take his mind off his home instability). He was still being somewhat dominant on the basketball court as well --- finishing third in "MVP" voting at the 'McDonalds State Basketball tournament', despite his team being eliminated in the second round and him only averaging 5 points (though he did average 13 rebounds and 6.5 assists), and was a valuable soccer contributor as well (even if wrestling *did* conflict with the schedule), showcasing that he had a multi-faceted skill set of both smarts and sporting prowess. Despite all that, he would again find upheaval in his life in June of 2000, when he would move to another residential home in Preston, causing him to once again adjust to unfamiliar people, whilst also moving schools to Eltham East Primary (a move he confirmed in an interview with Jessica Simpson for Channel 7 in 2012 was due to the underlying bullying that had been taking place at LPPS *despite his academic and athletic achievements), though this time it was made easier by the fact that he finally 'clicked' with somebody within the home where he was living, Stephanie Wilkins. Although he had a 'close friendship' with Aime Harris back in grades 2 and 3 at RWPS (before he moved), this is the first time he would consider it to have been more than mere friendship and the two would spend a lot of time together when they were at home. It would be one of the aspects that at least offered some 'structure'; stability to Scotty's life, which the move to EEPS also provided, as he would mesh perfectly with the school. Especially when it came to basketball --- the EEPS program was regarded as one of the best in the region; a top 25 program in the entire state, as well as having a budding soccer program that Scotty found himself involved in --- at this point in time, wrestling was essentially on the 'back burner'. He would also find himself breaking free from the 'shackles' that had hindered his social side during his days at Lower Plenty; became the 'social butterfly' he had been known and adored for the majority of his life --- even if it meant a slight decrease in his academic output (although he was still near the top of the class in that department as well). Even though he would only spend six months for grade 6 there, he would state that "Aside from Reservoir West, those were the six best months of my schooling life", and would make many friendships that even still last to this day in some instances --- a flipside to his home life, where Stephanie had moved back with her parents three months after they got together (although they did exchange numbers and emails); he himself, would move to a house in Greensbrough two months later, and only compounded by the news that in September, his birth father passed away due to a drug overdose --- something which festered away at him internally, even if he didn't know him all that well The move to Greensbrough, would bring about the commencement of 'stability' finally beginning to come forth within his life, both in an education and home sense, as he would elect to enrol at Eltham High School, a choice that he stated in 'Memoirs of an Icon' was "the easiest decision I had to make," due to not just the fact that the majority of his friends were going there (even though Kate Cardell, who was one of his closest friends and had been one of his primary 'wrestling discourse' partners wasn't one of them), but he also knew that the academic and sports programs at EHS were top class; they even had a wrestling program that was ranked within the top 35 of the nation. It was at this time, along with his brief dabbling with pretending he was Tyson Lowell whilst Kate was acting as the other member of 'Destination X' Nick Batnoi, that he started to truly find himself gravitating towards wrestling once more. Even if it was still behind his education and soccer/basketball on the ;totem pole' of priorities. Although, it would also be around this time, that he would slowly become more 'detached' from society; the anger that had been bubbling away inside of him --- the frustration that he had been struggling to subside behind closed doors, would start to acquire a grip on him; cause him to 'lash out', not just within the school grounds (where he would be suspended twice within the span of 2 months), but also within his home life as well. Some of which was attributed to him going through puberty; trying to adjust to that, even if the police were almost (and actually were) called on three separate occasions, even if he would ultimately have calmed down by the time they arrived. This was also during the period where his meetings with psychologist Helen Kambriarido would become more frequented, changing from fortnightly affairs, to weekly ones. To him, those meetings were an 'escape route'; a way for him to attempt to project his own mental turmoil and morph it into a series of discussions, that would ultimately be pieces within a world he was constructing inside of his mind. A world, where *he* was in full control and could dictate how everything played out. A world, that acted as a 'security blanket' from the chaotic reality he had experienced --- the anguish, that his life had been to that point. To an extent, it worked --- he would become calmer in school, despite the occasional outburst, and would slightly 'open up' within his home life, knowing that if he at least attempted to socialise, then he would not just be benefiting himself, he might actually be able to make the most of the stability that he had been offered. Stability, that was a pipe dream in the year prior. Despite that though, he would maintain the "A-Grade" standard he had set for himself in school, both in academics and in the realm of sports, when he would make the soccer and basketball teams, as well as dabbling slightly in volleyball, a sport that EHS specialised in --- and a method that he saw as a way to improve his athletic/aerobic capacity for usage in the two aforementioned sports, as well as allowing him to get back into wrestling, this time via the EHS wrestling team, coached by esteemed coach Greg Timmons. It would also be during this time, that he would meet his 'best friend' Adam Gregory, along with Dylan Karoll and Nick Drivarl, the four of whom would be often seen hanging around together both in class and in the schoolyard --- Adam and Scott both also being components of the school's soccer team, that had finished 3rd at the regional championships *amassing a 4-2-2 record*, which sadly wasn't enough for them to progress to states. It wouldn't just be those three that Scott would hang out with, as he would encounter Maddy Symcox and her friends Alyce Jennings and Hayley Oliver, the three of whom would extend to be friends with Adam, Nick and Dylan and form a group of seven, a 'support network' that Scott would see as his route to blocking out the manifestation within his mind. It was through meeting Alyce that he got his chance to experience an actual wrestling event for the first time --- as her brother was none other than Sean Jennings, the then DVCW 'Gateway' champion; who invited Alyce and Scotty to come watch their 'Diamond City Brawl '01' event. An event which Scott stated in an interview with Pro Wrestling Magazine in 2011, opened his eyes to wrestling becoming one of the main focuses in his sporting life once again, instead of being on the proverbial 'backburner' as it had been for the three years prior. Which also meant that he would also be able to use it as an avenue to unleash some of the frustration that was pent up within --- frustration, that had been the birthing of the entity that resided within him. It would also be the birth of a 'relationship' of sorts between Scotty and Alyce, who both shared not just a common interest in wrestling, but also a common interest in academics --- both pushing each other in their respective classes to improve beyond their already elite level scopes in intellect, resulting in the two of them finishing #1 (Scotty) and #3 (Alyce) in their total class grading at the end of the year; the two also being noted as two of the smartest people to have walked the halls of EHS in the previous ten years. All this, whilst his home life was retaining its stability, and outside of the occasional flare-up of his emotions, Scott found himself in full control. Found himself holding his own future within his hands, for the first time in his life. Control, that he maintained throughout the majority of 2002 (Year 8), when he would see no further issues in school; at home either --- in fact, the only real 'issue' he had that year was when he had to decide whether to participate in the regional basketball qualifiers, in which he had been selected as the back up centre to Scott Colbeck (who was ranked #3 in the entire state for centres) or compete in the wrestling regional championships, where he would be the #2 wrestler, behind Sean Edwards --- a decision that with the encouragement of Alyce, plus his own desire to re-prove himself in wrestling, having been snubbed from the team the year before, was "an easy one to make", according to himself. As such, he would return to the school wrestling scene; instantly make an impact, submitting Nathan Henson from Banyule High in his first match back with an armbar, then pinning Eltham College's Jason Flemington in the second match after a single underhook DDT, on his way to a perfect 4-0 record in the qualifiers --- a record that would see him take out the #1 seed; guide EHS into the state championships for the first time in 4 years. At those state championships, he would pin Harrison Dawkins of Melbourne Grammar in the first round, only to then be submitted thanks to a rear naked choke from old friend Ryan Jamison (who attended Warrandyte High School) in round two, though EHS would win the tie 5-2. Overall, his record for the tournament would be 7-1-1, tying in the quarter-finals with Mark Neville of Diamond Creek high, as EHS would fall marginally short of making the finals, being knocked out by wrestling powerhouse school South Geelong 7-1 in the semis, Scotty acquiring the only victory for EHS (over David Jackson-Miles). 2002 would also be when he formally made friends with Emily Browning, who he had met the year before in science class, but never spent time talking with her until they were paired together on an English assignment (which they would get a grade of 97/100 together on), giving him another person he could confide in, though most of the time, he still saw his 'core group' of friends as his primary network, just as he was there for them whenever they needed to rely on him. 2003 (Year 9) was more of the same, though he would find himself somewhat in hot water, after controversially stating that Saint Helena High had been 'cheating' through the regional soccer qualifiers, after they beat Scotty and EHS 5-3 in the second round to send them packing --- comments that would be rebuked by the local council and result in a caution notice being put against Scotty's name (even though the allegations would later be proven true via an independent investigation). Aside from that and the minor move of the house in Greesbrough to Eltham, things were smooth sailing for the early portion of 2003, even if Scott would once again, find himself 'detaching' from society; using his room as a sanctuary as the nameless entity attempted to regain control over him. A struggle, that would be encapsulated in his more inconsistent, sputtery performances in the school wrestling scene, where he would miss the regional qualifiers due to a knee sprain that had occurred three weeks prior, then only amass a 5-3 record at the state championships (as the #4 ranked wrestler), as EHS would crash out to Melbourne Grammar at the quarter final stage, yet again failing to win the championship (though Scotty did win his 1/4 tie in 25 seconds against Ian Boykins via a STO/Pin), even if his academic side was still shining --- he would encounter his (at the time future) girlfriend Joely for the first time, along with her best friend Freya when they were paired together for a science experiment, then meeting Joely's younger sister Chili through an encounter in the schoolyard as he was walking home, who would also become one of his closest friends. He would split his time between sharing it with Joely/Adam/his core group of friends and Chili/her friends (who would also become his own friends). It would also be the first time he truly felt that 'connection' on an emotional level with someone, since Stephanie, admitting that "he didn't know what it was, but something just gravitated him towards Joely" in an interview with SBS's Harry Newell in 2010, and he would find himself often hanging out; chatting with her after school --- inviting her into his expanding 'core group' of friends, something that would help him cope with the demons he was battling. Demons, that were beginning to rise further within him whenever he would go home, due to incidents with fellow residents, including once when he has hit on the head with a hammer during an argument. Whilst ultimately he wouldn't press charges over that incident, it was something that sat with him; festered away inside and enabled the entity (which he had now called 'Zion') to begin another plot to cause his own destruction, resulting in the police once again being called --- yet as it had been in the past, he would revert to his usual self by the time they arrived.The struggle would continue to a lessened extent through Year 10 (2004), although for the most part --- he was able to maintain control of his emotions, even if it meant he would once again 'detach' himself from society at home, whilst maintaining his grades/friends at school. Friends, that included Emily Browning, who would invite him to the School's drama classes, having caught on to the innate ability he had at acting (going back to a performance that Scott filled in for the year prior). An offer that he would accept, thus allowing him to add that to the ever-growing 'bow' he was beginning to construct for himself; a 'bow' that to him, was his "meal ticket" at the time. A way to ensure that even if his plans in regards to either becoming a lawyer or an athlete didn't work out, he had a 'Plan C' in place. Even if he was merely doing it to try and further his wrestling prospects, as at this stage, he had decided to commit most of his devotion and energy to that --- though he would still remain a part of the basketball and soccer teams, albeit as a substitute centre (in basketball, despite averaging a career high 9.2 Points Per Game) and a rotational CAM/ST in soccer (he would have 4 goals and 2 assists in 6 games throughout EHS's run to the state championship group stage; 3 goals in the championships themselves). Whilst being ranked either #1 or #2 in the school throughout the majority of the wrestling season --- that was until he suffered a niggling back complaint two days before the squad for the regional qualifiers were to be named. Although he would shrug it off and compete, it would affect his performance in a negative light, as he would only amass a 2-3 record in the qualifiers --- EHS however, would still progress to the state championship, thanks to a 5-0 performance from both Jordan Hill and Adam Gregory, the latter entering because Scott had convinced him that he had the talent to 'make it'. Outside of school, his visits to DVCW would become more frequent, as he would enter their training system, being assigned to Sean Jennings as his 'student', a partnership that was aided by Alyce stating that she would personally ensure Scott and Sean would be paired together. Though the partnership almost fell through only two sessions in, when Scott broke down in the centre of the ring, the combination of 'Zion' and his prior back injury meaning that he would nearly walk away --- though Sean and Alyce, along with Adam would convince him that he just needed to focus more on conversation rather than trying to be the best from the get go --- a mentality that he had always had. When it came to education though, Scott was still the standard; the 'litmus test' that other students had to pass, if they were to uproot him as the #1 student in school, something that was only cemented when he got 98/100 on the State Government's Standardised testing scheme, the highest in the school and 2nd highest in the state (trailing only Lucian Moore from Geelong High) He would also receive an invite to the "National Quiz Championships", alongside Rebecca Harrison and Ariel Sutcliffe, the first time EHS had sent a team to them since 1992; achieving a placing of 4th (though Scotty would finish 3rd overall), the best finish a Victorian School had had since 1983. Scott would also finish 2nd overall in the state wrestling championships --- managing to amass a perfect 10-0-0 record despite his back injury (Including a victory over Ryan Jamison in the pool stage), as he would carry EHS to the state finals, where despite his victory over Cory Liken, the school would fall heartbreakingly short (7-5-1) of winning against Upper Bendigo --- though their 2nd place was enough to qualify for nationals. An event that Scott would unfortunately be forced to pull out of, due to his back injury being diagnosed as a back strain; requiring him to rest for three months. Something, that only added to his frustration; his turmoil within, that had encapsulated his home life further, as a new housemate would set their sits on making his life as miserable as possible. On ensuring that his 'detachment' would fester more and more within. Something that would continue throughout the remainder of 2004 and encroach into 2005, when the housemate would stoop as low as to steal Scott's mobile phone whilst he was preparing for the school swimming carnival in order to fuel the housemate's own drug habit, a theft that almost brought 'Zion' out from hiding, but Scott would decide that it wasn't worth it --- that he didn't need to fall into the rabbit hole that had been set for him --- the first time he had truly been able to 'repress' Zion's burning rage. Despite that, 2005 was actually pretty uneventful for him, as he would find himself again balancing his detachment at home, to his bubbly cheerfulness; willingness to interact, engage with his circle at school --- even if that circle was changing somewhat, due to including more people, and somewhat losing Emily, who would often be on acting trips. "It was my escape. I used School as a way to try and forget about home; to stabilise myself. Both psychically and emotionally," he explained in "memoirs of an icon" about the '2 sides' that made up his identity at this time, both internally pushing him ever so closer to the edge of his own sanity --- even if one could not tell from his external demeanour. A demeanour, that remained a hybrid of bubbly/joyous and stoic, just as it always had been, both alternating depending on circumstances, which would enable him to both enjoy himself; knuckle down and continue to show why he was seen as the 'measuring stick' when it came to education. Of course, his sporting exploits would also be noted, although he would step back from basketball and soccer (stating that he was fully committed to wrestling; wished to devote his time and energy to it), and fulfilling his own desire to immerse himself within the wrestling realm --- not just within the scope of training with Sean (and later Daniel Carter), but also engaging as a 'semi-pro' athlete within the Australian wrestling scene. Wrestling Career Early Days (2005-2008) He would get that chance on September 19, 2005, when DVCW (upon the recommendation of both Alyce and Sean Jennings) would officially offer him a deal tying him to their programming, in what initially was set as a 'semi-professional' deal (same as the vast majority of the roster); on their 'DVCW clash' programming, the same night that Alyce herself would commence her own DVCW career, including Scotty supporting her at ringside during her loss to Rebecca Morris. The two would mostly hang out backstage with one another, juggling their school assignments with making sure they stayed in peak shape when it came to making their imprint on the business. September 26 would mark Scotty's first appearance in a ring, outside of a training capacity, where he would put up a valiant fight, but would ultimately fall short of beating the more established Alex Greening, being pinned after the 'Green Room Shot'. Another loss to Greening would follow the next week, although this one would be via countout when he was (kayfabe) knocked out on the protective matting after a vicious irish whip into the steel ringpost, though would eventually get his first victory the week after, when he would pin Stewart Jackson following a 'Juggernaut' (Diving Shoulder block) --- a win that would be followed by Jackson laying him out with a Jackhammer post-match; kick starting his first program within the promotion. Although, the program itself wouldn't start for three weeks, as Scotty (along with Alyce) were required to undergo school exams, a reminder that despite everything that was beginning for them, they were still high school students at the end of the day --- as such, their education would take precedence. Not only in their own eyes, but also the eyes of the DVCW management. As soon as the exams were finished though, he and Jackson would commence their 'feud', which would consist of them mostly trading victories, whether that be via Scotty winning either with the 'Juggernaut' or the 'Seal of Destiny' (Half Nelson Russian Legsweep), or Jackson winning thanks to his Jackhammer, or even once by DQ when Scotty would lay him out with a steel chain punch to the side of his temple, affirming Scotty's role in the feud as the 'heel'; separating him (at least on-screen) from Alyce, who was working as a face. Although they would occasionally appear together backstage and of course, were still very good friends outside of the ring. The feud would culminate in a No DQ match at 'Skyline' in December, where Jackson would defeat Scott after a Jackhammer through a balsa wood table that had been set up on the outside of the ring, then pinning him after what had been a brutal, back and forth contest. From there, Scotty would meander around the mid-card level throughout the months of January and February, although he would acquire a 'surprising' win over the visiting Victorian Wrestling Coalition (VWC)'s 'State champion' Matt Oak thanks to interference from Sean Jennings (who would enable Scotty to hit Matt with the 'Seal of Destiny' after a brief distraction) on DVCW's January 15 taping of 'Clash' It would mark the first loss Oak had received in any event since August 11; only his fifth loss overall in his career --- whilst beginning to plant the seeds for Scotty to become noted as one of the 'hottest commodities in wrestling' at that time, as well as one of the more viscous heels upon the DVCW roster. A persona, that Scott stated had its roots in his own personality; his own somewhat 'unhinged' nature outside of the ring, though when it came to wrestling --- it was scaled upwards, rather than being the festering bubble he had contained outside of the ring. The following week, Scott would defeat Jordan Harmison in a similar fashion, with Sean once again providing enough of a distraction so that Scott could hit the 'Seal of Destiny', then pin Jordan --- although he would then team up with Sean to 'put Jordan on the shelf' for three weeks (in the narrative, as Jordan was taking time off due to family issues) thanks to a double team move they would name the 'Poison of the River' (a 'Harmonic Bell' *Lifting single underhook DDT* by Sean/Wheelbarrow Facebuster by Scott combination), before leaving the ring smiling. That attack, would insert the duo into a program with Jordan's 'friends' Toby Pollard and Sean Ellis, the then DVCW tag team champions, where both teams would swap victories over the following two weeks, including a match where Scott would inadvertently knock Jennings off the rope with a roundhouse afrer Pollard managed to slip from his grasp at the last moment, the shock allowing Toby to hit the 'T-Line' inverted Bulldog to Scotty; then pin him, causing people to believe there were cracks beginning to appear under the surface between Sean and Scott. That wasn't the case, either inside or outside of the ring, as Sean would accompany Scott to the ring for his 'cross over' match with Michael Stevenson at the Banyule City Wrestling's 'Tribulations' special event on February 18. A match, that Scott would win thanks to the 'Harmonic Bell' finishing move, as Sean would smirk at him, then raise his hand once the bell tolled --- revealing that the miscue from two weeks prior was noted as merely a mistake; not a sign of a fracture. Meanwhile, the narrative with Jordan and friends would continue upon Jordan's return, as Harmison would call either Scott or Jennings out for a match to be held later on that night (February 21), which would be accepted by Sean --- although Scott stated in an interview with Jessica Simpson in 2013 that it was originally meant to be him in the match, but due to Scott having an assignment for school, plus his schedule, Sean was instead chosen. Sean would nonetheless, win the match thanks to Scott's help, as Scott would make an appearance at ringside and thrust kick Toby, causing Jordan to wander right into the 'Slice of Eltham'. After the match however, Toby and Sean would swarm on Scott at ringside, whilst an unknown masked man would slide into the ring; lay Jennings out with a Full Nelson slam, before Jordan would rise; announce the formation of the 'Eltham Guard'; initiate the program between them and Scott/Sean (who had now been known as the 'Rising'. Once again, Scott would focus on his studies outside of the ring; take a two week break from DVCW programming, although he would briefly appear backstage at the March 8 tapings of 'Clash' in an on-screen 'vignette' where he would proclaim the 'Rising' to be gunning for the DVCW tag champions at the 'Domain of Nillumbik' event on March 28 after Ellis had pinned Jennings in their one on one match up. Whilst school was quieter for Scott; more focused seeing as he was now in Year 12, attempting to put himself in the best position for his future, should he elect to deviate *again* from wrestling --- the feud between the 'Rising' and the "Eltham Guard' was only beginning to bubble. Even more so, when the aforementioned tag title match, ended under controversial circumstances, when Josey Ball (who had been unmasked the week after his debut) would pull Scott off the apron just as he was about to tag Sean, a move that allowed Ellis to hit the 'Ellis Strike' Jumping Cutter; acquire the pinfall. The 'Guard' would then brutally assault the two of them after the match, until Adam Gregory (who unbeknownest to Scott, had elected to follow him into the industry) ran out, in an attempt to 'equalise the odds', though he too would be laid out. Though the new trio would win a six man tag the following week, where Scott would pin Josey after a 'Main Street Driver' (Roll Forward Snapmare Driver), they would once again fall short when the team of Harmison/Ellis would defeat Scott and Adam in a 're-match' for the Tag titles on April 7, albeit via DQ when Harmison would nail Scott with a steel chair shot to the skull. Although around this time behind the scenes, there were minor fractures beginning to appear, as Sean Jennings (legitimately) walked out of DVCW for two months (due to reasons unknown at the time, though later revealed by Jennings as being a 'mere contract spat'), causing the feud to be somewhat put on ice, inside of the ring, you wouldn't have assumed that. Well, based off the fact that Scott would become DVCW 'Shire' champion on April 18, when he would defeat Matt Lucas with the 'Seal of Destiny', which would be his first wrestling title --- and make him only the second person to win the belt at his first singles championship opportunity (Justin Beckford was the first). He would hold the belt through the winter, mainly due to either Adam interfering, or via somewhat 'cheap' means, although he would in fact, turn 'face' (well, relative to the 'semi-heel' he had been) on June 18, when he would come out to the ring in order to protect Alyce from being attacked by Sean Ellis and the remainder of the 'Eltham Guard', which at this time, included Mia Harrick and Signorney Gerrard. Thus, re-igniting the narrative they had from the months prior. Though this time, with the roles reversed as opposed to their other encounters with one another. It would also lead to Sean returning to the frey (at least on screen) on July 11, when Alyce was left handcuffed to the ropes by Mia, as Signorney wailed on her with a Kendo Stick following Alyce's win against Mia with the "Shining Wizard" she called the "Knee of Grace". Scott would find himself continuing to be involved within the narrative, although separate to Alyce and Sean, as he would defend his Shire belt against Matt and then Jordan in consecutive weeks (winning both times with the Juggernaut), before even going to VWL television and defending the belt against Mark Evers on August 9. Oh, we forgot to mention that - yeah, at this time, Scott had also signed a contract with the VWL, which meant that he would be splitting his time between both the DVCW and the VWL, something that he stated in 2014 to Rose Williams "wasn't actually as much an issue as people thought" and that "it was more about adjusting to knowing that I was truly 'on my own' and not alongside Sean or Adam than anything else,". Which was true, as although the VWL had approached the two of them, they had declined the offer, though that wasn't actually too surprising to Scott. He had discussed it with them; knew that both were content with strictly being in the DVCW at that moment in time. Plus, in an almost weird way, it benefited Scott to be flying solo, as it allowed him to fully engage and hone his own mental craft inside of the ring. "I'll admit, I probably used Sean and Adam as too much of a security blanket in those early days," he stated to Jessica Simpson during the same 2013 interview as quoted earlier.